Revenge with a side of Pain
by PhoenixGirl77
Summary: When Brian is in a major car accident, Dom and his team set out to find who caused Brian to crash.  My first Fast and Furious attempt.  Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge with a side of Pain—When Brian is in a major car accident, Dom and his team are determined to find out who caused Brian to crash.

A/N this is my first attempt at a Fast and Furious story, I hope so far it isn't too bad…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and Furious would be soooo freaking awesome if I did.

Brian O'Conner was speeding down a back road in Baja, Mexico when, out of nowhere, a 1966 GT40 slammed into him. The impact caused O'Conner to lose control and, due to the speed he was going, rolled several times before coming to a stop, upside down in a ditch.

The driver of the GT40 smirked as he drove off knowing his work was done. His boss had sent him out to get rid of Brian O'Conner and he had succeeded. As he hit the main road heading back into Baja, a steady rain began pouring down on the town.

Dominic "Dom" Toretto along with his sister, Mia, and his other two team mates, Vince and Han Lue, were all in the garage owned by Team Toretto. They were talking about an upcoming race and what they would do with the prize money if they won, when all of a sudden; Roman Pearce came bursting into the garage out of breath with a look of shock upon his face.

Dom noticed the look on Pearce's face and asked, "Where's the fire Roman?" He grinned at Roman, who just looked like someone had died.

Roman, who by now had caught his breath, said solemnly, "There's been an accident."

At his words the others stopped talking and turned their attention to their friend. Roman took a breath and continued, "Someone found Brian bloody and unconscious in a ditch just outside the city limits. His car was totaled and by what the person said a driver of a dark colored GT40 ran O'Conner off the road. His car rolled several times before coming to a stop upside down in a ditch. The rain has washed away any tire tracks we could've used to track the bastard down." He turned his attention to Dom and said, "The doctors say there's a chance he won't wake up."

Dom felt his heart stop at those words. The kid was only twenty-five. Sure he had betrayed Dom and his team, but that was in the past. Now, things were better and Dom considered the kid a part of his family. He asked, "What hospital?"

The others looked at him like he was crazy. He knew why they gave him the look it was because he was on the run and if caught he was facing 50 to life in jail and he remembers telling Brian that he would rather die than go back (A/N that is not the direct quote from the movie, but just to be safe I do not own it). He tells himself Brian is worth it. If he gets caught in a hospital in the middle of Baja-freaking-Mexico, then be it. He wants to make sure Brian will wake up.

He asks again, "Which damn hospital Pearce?"

Pearce sighs and says, "Baja Mercy Hospital. It's off the main road as you go into town. You can't miss it." He paused and said, "Dom, let one of us go with you. You know, just in case you need a distraction for a fast getaway."

Dom seems to think about that and on his way out the door says, "Vince get your ass in the car." Vince does as he's told and the two take off into the night.

Ok, so there will be more if you guys want more.

Reviews are nice,

-PhoenixGirl77


	2. Comfort with a side of Pain

Comfort with a side of pain—Dom and his team get the name of the guy who caused Brian to crash. Also, Dom visits Brian in the hospital.

Here's chapter 2, I still hope it isn't too terrible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious.

Dom and Vince broke all speed limits in their rush to get to the hospital. Dom made a crazy turn and quickly found a close parking spot. He and Vince rushed to the reception desk and the nurse looked up expectantly.

Dom said, "We're looking for Brian O'Conner."

The nurse typed something on her computer and said, "He's in the ICU room 217. Visiting hours is over in an hour, but begin again tomorrow at 8 a.m."

Dom and Vince nodded their thanks and made their way to the second floor. After wandering the halls they finally found the ICU ward and made their way to room 217. They wasted no time and walked right in the room. Dom stopped short when he saw the condition Brian was in. Vince nearly walked into Dom when he stopped so suddenly.

Brian was hooked up to so many machines. The thing that scared Dom the most was the tube stuck down Brian's throat. That tube was attached to a machine that was helping Brian breath and the thought the Brian may never wake up freaked out Dom, even though Dom told himself that he never freaked out about much, let alone freaking out about someone he considered family. Family was one thing he allowed himself to freak out about.

Vince took in the tubes and machines surrounding Brian and felt the need to kick some ass. He wanted to hurt whoever did this. He wanted that person to pay for hurting someone he, as of recently, considered a friend. No one messed with his friends and got away with it.

He and Dom walked to the bed and each took a seat by Brian. Dom let out a long sigh and said, "When we catch this guy, he's mine. I want him to feel the pain that Brian is feeling and the pain I feel. "

Vince nodded in understanding. They sat there in silence for a bit when suddenly Dom's phone went off. He answered it, "Toretto."

He waited as he listened to the person on the other end then he spoke, "Okay, got it. We'll meet you there." He paused. "He's not doing too well. He's hooked up to all these tubes and machines and he has this tube down his throat that's helping him breathe. God, when I get my hands on this guy, he is as good as dead." He hung up the phone and turned to Vince and said, "Mia was able to get a lead. She said while asking around town if anyone saw the accident one lady came forward and told her that she knew the driver of the GT40. His name is Jeremy Thorton. He works for a drug lord by the name of William Ramos."

He turned to the unconscious O'Conner and said, "Don't worry Buster, we'll catch this bastard and make him pay for what he did to you. Just wake up soon so you can go back to being your annoying self. Cause it's kinda quite around the garage without you."

He and Vince left the room and as they were walking through the parking lot to the car, Dom said, "We're meeting Mia and the others at Armandi's Garage. Apparently Armandi has a connection to Ramos."

They got in the car and took off, determined to find Ramos and kill him for hurting O'Conner.

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter Dom and the team get a little closer to Ramos. Review's are nice

-PhoenixGirl77


	3. Questions with a side of Answers

Questions with a side of answers—The team tracks down a couple of the guys working for Ramos and find out why Ramos wanted O'Conner dead.

A/N Out of curiosity, would any of you read a Fast and Furious and Criminal Minds crossover? It was just something that came to mind (ha-ha). I will also be updating my other two stories sometime today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious. I do own Ramos, Armandi, and Thorton.

Jeremy Thorton was in front of his apartment working on the engine of his GT40. After hitting O'Conner, the front bumper had sustained damage and that lead to a couple wires disconnecting from the engine (A/N I don't know much about engines so I don't know how true this is). He was busy reattaching the last wire when he heard engines roaring. He looked up in time to see four cars racing toward him. The first car came to a stop in front of him and Dominic Toretto jumped out followed by Vince. Jeremy looked scared and before he could pull his gun, Dom had him pinned against the hood of his car.

To say Dom was pissed was a major understatement. He wanted answers and by god he was going to get them. Dom said with quiet anger, "Tell me where I can find William Ramos and I might just let you live."

Jeremy, though scared for his life, didn't say anything. Dom said, "You keep quiet and I kill you right now." He pulled out a small hand gun and pushed it to the back of Thorton's head. Thorton stiffened in fright and slowly began to talk "He usually works in Berlin, but you're in luck. He's back in the states for the weekend and he is currently in Detroit."

Dom, not taking his eyes off Jeremy, said, "Han you and Mia go find out if he really is in Detroit while Vince and I keep an eye on Thorton."

Han turned to Mia and said, "Well, you heard the man, let's go." They took off with the promise to let Dom know anything once they found out if Ramos was in the states or not.

Vince turned to Jeremy and asked, "Why did Ramos want O'Conner dead?"

Thorton laughed and said, "Because O'Conner got in the way of a deal between my boss and another man. Ramos got 25 in some prison in LA and just recently got out. Now he's out for revenge and he got it. O'Conner is dead and Ramos is out of jail."

At his statement Dom shot Vince a look that said 'Do not say that Brian is alive' and Vince nodded in acknowledgement. They took Thorton into his apartment and slammed him down into a chair and while Vince kept an eye on him, Dom took a look around the apartment. He was going through a desk in the den when he came across a newspaper article. He started reading it and by the time he was done, he headed back to the kitchen where Vince and Jeremy were.

Dom slammed the paper in front of Jeremy and asked, "Are you a cop?"

Jeremy got a brief look of shock on his face before it passed and he asked, "No, why?"

Dom looked at Vince and said, "Because why else would you have a stack of articles about the country's most wanted? These were in a false bottom in the desk in the den. Along with this." He pulled something out of his pocket and it landed on the table in front of Thorton.

Thorton's face paled as he recognized his police badge. Dom looked like he was about to murder someone so Thorton began talking, "I'm undercover as a street racer slash buddy of Ramos'. I won a race a few weeks ago and now I get to work for him. I have to haul illegal drugs from here up to Arizona. Ramos has a gang up in Tucson."

Dom looked shocked at the turn of events and even Vince looked like he didn't know what to say. Before either one of them could say something, Thorton continued, "I never meant to kill O'Conner. All I knew was I had to unless I wanted Ramos to kill me. I am so sorry I went through with his plan."

Dom, still not trusting the guy, said, "I need all the info you got on Ramos and his gang. I am going after him for wanting one of my team dead." The tone of his voice booked no room for argument so Jeremy gave the info to him.

"William Ramos is a wanted drug lord who, like I said just got out of jail. He deals in any illegal drug and will kill anyone who gets in his way. Including other cops and any law enforcement. The last I heard he was in Detroit and his gang was in Tucson. I think you can find them hiding out at 4638 West Transit Road. It's an old back road that no one uses anymore."

Vince looked at Dom and Dom nodded. They needed to call Han and Mia and tell them what they just found out. Dom pulled out his cell and dialed Mia's number.

"Mia." His sister's voice answered.

"Mia, its Dom. We just found out that Jeremy is an undercover cop working for Ramos. He said that Ramos got busted years ago by O'Conner. He got 25 years and just recently got out. He wanted revenge on Brian and told Thorton to get rid of him. Also, Thorton just told us that Ramos is in Detroit but his gang is in Tucson, Arizona." He finished telling her where they could find Ramos and hung up the phone. He turned to Thorton and said, "You're coming with us."

Thorton nodded silently and followed Dom and Vince out the door. They were going to regroup and come up with a plan to get Ramos and his gang. Because nobody messed with Dom and his friends/family.

I hope chapter 3 was okay. Once again Reviews are nice.

-PhoenixGirl77


	4. Planning with a side of Ass Kicking

Planning with a side of Ass Kicking—The team along with Jeremy Thorton, come up with a plan to get Ramos and his gang.

A/N: YAY! I am finally updating. Also I've been super busy with school and work. It's taken time for me to decide on how I wanted this chapter to go. I hope it's okay. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and the Furious

Back at the garage, the team and Thorton were conspiring on how to get Ramos and his gang. One idea led to another and each idea was crazier than the first. There was a brief moment of silence while everyone thought of possible ideas. The silence was broken by Roman jumping up from his seat.

Pearce jumped up and started pacing in front of everyone and, using huge hand gestures, explained his plan "Here's what we can do. We'll use Thorton as bait to draw Ramos' gang out into the open. Once they are caught then we can continue to use Thorton by saying we'll kill him unless Ramos agrees to talk to us. Thorton means a lot to Ramos considering he has won a few races for Ramos which has brought in half a million for Ramos. Once Ramos agrees to talk to us, we can get a couple of O'Conner's Fed buddies to help us out. I'm sure Hobbs might be willing to help out." He stopped talking and looked at his teammates.

Everyone was looking at him and Dom was first to speak, "I like it. Han call Hobbs and give him details we will need his help to bring Ramos down. As for you, Thorton, you have no say in this plan. You will do as we say unless you want a bullet in your head, understand?"

Thorton nodded vigorously. He too wanted to bring Ramos down so he was willing to do anything Dom and his team wanted him to do.

By this point Han had got off the phone with Hobbs and Han had a grin on his face as he said, "Hobbs has agreed to help us. He said he's getting the next flight to Baja. He's bringing back up so that's good. He said he'll call you Dom once he arrives so you can give him our location." Dom nodded at this.

Dom looked around at his team and couldn't help but feel how wrong this was without Brian. The kid always was ready for a job now the job involved them bringing down a drug lord who wanted Brian dead. He could see the same looks on the others' faces too. He took a deep breath to control his emotions cause he couldn't let the thoughts of Brian lying in some hospital bed, injured, cloud his judgment. He needed a clear head in order to get this job done.

Early the next morning Dom was woken up by his cell phone going off. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Hobbs calling him. He answered and gave the Fed their location.

Dom got up and went to wake up his team. They all woke up slowly and Dom told them that Hobbs will be arriving within the hour. They all nodded as they went about getting ready for the day ahead. An hour later they heard a knock on the door of the building they were hiding out in. Dom, with gun in hand, looked through the peep hole and when he saw it was Hobbs he opened the door and let the Fed in.

Mia looked at Hobbs and said, "I thought you were bringing back up?"

Hobbs looked at her and said, "My back up will meet us at the location where we're taking down Ramos' gang."

Everyone nodded and Dom filled Hobbs in on everything that had happened since finding out about Brian being in the accident. Hobbs looked shocked and he said, "Is he going to be okay?"

Dom sighed and said, "The doctors say he may not wake up, but we know he will."

Hobbs said, "How do you know he will?"

Mia laughed at that, "Because of how stubborn he is."

Hobbs grinned at that, "Very true."

Dom cleared his throat and said, "Okay now down to business. Here's the plan." He proceeded to tell Hobbs of the plan that Roman had come up with the night before. Hobbs agreed to it and they turned to Thorton.

Dom said, "Okay Thorton, you better be ready for this because you don't have a choice."

Thorton sighed and said, "I'm ready."

Dom turned to his team and said, "Let's go kick some ass!"

With that the team took off to kick Ramos' ass and to get revenge for O'Conner.

Okay, so I wrote this at 3 this morning so it's probably not the best chapter. Review if you feel like it.

-PhoenixGirl77


End file.
